


"I Want One"

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Sam's neice Sasha, Sam's sister Mercedes, Winter Falcon, but just trust me on this, by which i mean there is a kid involved, i know that seems impossible, not that they are kids, sam and bucky are even cuter with kids than they are with each other, sambucky - Freeform, so dont get that confused, they're both sweet and adorable just like Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Prompt: Sam & Bucky have to watch Sam's niece and fluff ensues with disney movie marathon on the couch, playing in Bucky's hair, and baking cupcakes. In the end after they put her down to sleep both of them look at each other and say I want one
From: anon





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am for reals never sure about how old kids are and what they can do at what ages and shit, so hopefully i did okay. haha! this little girl is adorable and my boys love her more than anything. enjoy guys! <3

“You ready?” Sam asked Bucky when he heard the doorbell ring. Bucky nodded and pushed his hair out of his face as he got off the couch and followed Sam to the door. Sam looks at him, wiggles his eyebrows, smiles, and then swings the door open. 

“Uncle Saaaaaammmm!” Sasha yells as she runs through the door and wraps her arms around Sam’s legs tight. 

“Hey little one! Did you get taller? You look taller.” He says down to her, his hand on her back as he smiles. She beams up at him. 

“Yeeeeesss, I grew two whole inches!” she exclaimed. Sam laughed and looked up at his sister, she was standing in the door way smiling at them. 

“Hey.” He said with a smile. 

“Hey Mercedes.” Bucky said with a small smile and a wave.

“Hey guys. Thanks so much for watching her today. This work thing was just so last minute and I just didn’t have anyone else to ask. I’m sorry if it’s an inconvenience or any-“

“It’s fine. Don’t even worry. We love having her over.” Bucky interrupted, cutting off her unnecessary apologies. He squatted down to look at Sasha.

“Don’t we Peanut?” he asked, tapping his finger against her nose and making her giggle. She nodded and then buried her face in Sam’s leg. Bucky stood up again and looked back to Mercedes. She was smiling fondly at the three of them. She laughed as Sasha grabbed Sam’s hand and drug him into the apartment. He disappeared around the corner and they heard Sasha shriek with delight. Bucky looked back to Mercedes.

“Well, that’s the last we’ll ever see of them.” he said with a straight face. Mercedes laughed again and then stepped forward and pulled Bucky into a hug. 

“Thanks again Bucky.” She said into his shoulder and then pulled back, her hands on his shoulders. 

“I’ll be back around 9. Unless work goes over, but I’ll call you and let you know if it does.” She said and gave his shoulders a squeeze before heading back out the door. Bucky nodded at her and smiled. She turned around and stood in the hallway. 

“Seriously, thanks again Bucky. I really really appreciate it.” She said, giving him a look. 

“Like I said, anytime. You go kick some butt at work and we’ll take care of the little one and she’ll be here when you get back.” He said with a smile, leaning on the door. She nodded and smiled.

“Sam! You’re sister’s leaving!” Bucky called over his shoulder.

“Bye M! See you later!” his voice called back. Bucky heard him whisper something to Sasha and then her little voice floated through the house to them.

“Bye Bye Mama! Have a good day at work!” 

Bucky turned back to look at Mercedes, she gave him a little wave that he returned and then headed down the hall. Bucky closed the door and locked it, then heard a noise behind him. A noise that sounded suspiciously like a muffled giggle. He turned around slowly to see Sam and Sasha standing next to each other, staring at him. 

“Oh no.” he said dejectedly. 

“Oh yes!” Sasha giggled and Sam ran forward and threw Bucky over his shoulder. He sighed and gave Sasha a put out look as she followed Sam and Bucky into the living room. She smiled brightly and gave him an excited wave. He smiled and then yelled when Sam dropped him on the couch. A few second later he was jumped on, both Sam and Sasha piling on top of him as he groaned dramatically.

~***~

Three hours later found them all still lounging in the living room. Sam and Sasha were stretched out on the couch, Bucky was sitting on the floor, his back against the couch. Sam’s hand was resting on one of his shoulders, and Sasha’s little foot was resting on the other. Aladdin was playing on the tv, their third Disney movie of the day. 

Aladdin had just freed the genie and he was flying around the screen like crazy. Sasha’s little twinkling laugh filled the room and Bucky smiled. He watched as the credits stared to roll and then moved his hand slowly up to Sasha’s foot. He ran his finger down the middle of it and laughed when she pulled it back as she did one of those half scream half laughs that only children seem to be able to do. 

He turned around and smiled at her before pulling her forward, tickling her as she laughed hysterically in his arms. Sam joined him and they tickled her until she squirmed away and lay on the couch laughing and trying to catch her breath. She took a few deep breathes and then looked at the ceiling and sighed. 

“I have to use the lady’s room.” she said, sounding very sophisticated for a six year old, and Sam and Bucky watched her run down the hall, her little poofy curly pigtails bouncing as she went. Sam pulled Bucky onto the couch to sit next to him as they waited, playing with his hand until they heard the door open again and she ran back to them. Jumping on the couch with them.

“So.” Sam said, looking down at her. 

“How’s mac and cheese sound for lunch?” he asked with a smile. Bucky felt his heart melting just looking at them. She gasped and nodded excitedly. 

“But but but!” she explained, her hand tapping at Sam’s arm. 

“What what what?” Sam chimed back. 

“Only if Bucky makes garlic bread to go with it.” She said sweetly, turning to look at Bucky with a toothy smile. One of her front teeth was gone, she stuck her tongue into the hole and wiggled it until Bucky laughed at her. 

“And why can’t I make the garlic bread? Huh?” Sam asked, drawing her attention back to him. She looked at him and made a sad face. 

“Because,” she put her hand on his arm soothingly, “You don’t make it right. Bucky makes the garlic bread perfect Uncle Sam. You live with him. You have to know this.” 

Bucky bit his lip to stop himself from laughing as Sam’s mouth dropped open. 

“Oh I see how it is.” Sam said with a huff, leaning away from Sasha and Bucky and crossing his arms. She scrambled after him and climbed into his lap.

“No no no no!” she put her hands on each side of his face, squishing his cheeks. Sam kept his eyes looking to the side. 

“Don’t be sad. You do the mac and cheese perfect!” she exclaimed. Sam moved his eyes to look at her.

“You rully thing so?” he asked, his words jumbled because she was still squishing his face and making him look like a fish. She giggled, nodded, and pulled him into a hug. Sam looked over her shoulder at Bucky and stuck his tongue out at him, Bucky rolled his eyes and then stood up. He lowered his hand and waited for Sam to take it before he pulled them both up off the couch, Sasha giggling again as they walked into the kitchen. 

~***~

After lunch Sam insisted they go to the park for little while. Bucky and Sasha both tried to argue that today was supposed to be about movies and relaxing on the couch, but Sam wasn’t hearing it so they followed him to the park. Sasha was hanging on Bucky’s back, his hands under her legs, her head resting on his shoulder. 

They walked around for about an hour, said hello to a few very cute dogs, and then headed home. Sasha was still on Bucky’s back as they walked home. She pointed at a street vender who was selling corn dogs. Bucky looked at her on his shoulder. 

“You want one?” he asked, she nodded and then pressed her mouth into his shirt. He smiled at her and nudged Sam. 

“She wants a corndog.” He said. Sam looked at them both.

“We just ate.” He said, sounding exasperated. Bucky nodded. 

“Yeah. And now we’re gonna eat again.” He said with a smile as he headed for the vender. Sam smiled and followed them. Bucky turned to look at him. 

“Don’t worry, we gonna share one.” He said and felt Sasha nod against his shoulder, her hair brushing against his ear. Bucky turned around again and dug his wallet out of his pocket, making an exaggerated “whoa” noise as he dropped one of Sasha’s legs while he dug around in his pocket, pretending to drop her. She laughed and swung her leg back and forth next to his side.

“You wanna order?” he asked, glancing at her as they walked up to the little stand. She nodded and smiled when the guy looked at her, his hat sitting crooked on his head. 

“One corn dog please!” she said cheerily, the guy smiled and took Bucky’s money, he grabbed a corndog, wrapped it in foil and handed it to Sasha.

“They you go little lady. Have a nice day.” He said with a smile. 

“You too sir!” she said and then took a huge bite, her cheeks stretching out as she chewed. She handed the corndog to Bucky, trying to smile around her mouthful of food. 

“You like mustard?” He asked her, she widened her eyes and nodded, swallowing hard and gasping. 

“I forgot about the mustard!” she said dramatically, dropping her head onto his shoulder again. He laughed and pressed the little lever on the mustard, drizzling a few lines over the dog and then taking a big bite like she did. He smiled at her, his cheeks big like hers had been, she giggled and took the corndog back. Bucky looked at Sam, still smiling. Sam chuckled and took a step closer to him. 

“You got mustard on your face Buck.” He said fondly, reaching out and wiping the corner of Bucky’s mouth with his thumb and then licking the mustard off. Bucky looked at him and blinked slowly before clearing his throat. Sam smirked at him and then headed in the direction of home. Bucky followed, taking another bite of the corndog when Sasha held it to his mouth for him. 

~***~ 

They got home and plopped down on the couch again. Bucky picked up the two movies they had left to watch, Anastasia and Cinderella. He turned to the couch and held them up for Sasha to see, he moved them up and down as she looked at them. Sam called out ‘Cinderella’ and Bucky wiggled the case of Anastasia, wiggling his eyebrows along with it. She giggled and pointed at Anastasia. 

“That one! I like the bat!” She exclaimed. 

“Yes!” Bucky yelled, pumping his fist in the air. 

“I am on it tonight.” He said, putting the dvd in and walking back to the couch. He was about to sit down when he felt a pair of small hands on his butt pushing him forward a bit. 

“Wow okay. Do I not get sit with you guys? You just, agree with me on the movie and then push me away. I see how it is.” Bucky said, crossing his arms and looking down at her. She smiled and looked up at him. 

“No. You just have to sit on the floor so I can braid your hair.” She said, making it sound like it should have been obvious. 

“Oh right, of course. Makes sense.” He said with a nod. He smirked at Sam and threw himself on the floor, scooting on his butt so that his back was pressed against the couch so she could reach him. 

“That good?” he asked, leaning his head back and looking at her upside down. She put her hands on his forehead and patted him before running her finger through his hair. 

“Yeah. Perfect.” She said and then lifted his head back up so she could get started. Sam chuckled and moved himself around on the couch so that his leg was hanging off the side and resting against Bucky’s arm. Bucky smiled at him and then pushed play. 

They watched the movie in near silence. Bucky smiling every time she got her fingers caught in his hair and whispered ‘sorry’, or any time he heard her laugh at something cute or funny. Sam moved onto the floor next to him half way through, leaning against his side and resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder. Sam tangled their fingers together and kissed Bucky’s shoulder before lying his head back down. Bucky squeezed his hand and sighed happily. 

He felt Sasha finish with his hair and then felt her stretch out behind them, one of her hands coming to rest on Sam’s shoulder and she watched the rest of the movie. Bucky glanced back behind him and she smiled at him, pointed at his head and gave him a thumbs up before looking back to the screen. He smiled and looked back to the tv himself. 

They finished the movie and got some dinner. Sam ordered pizza for them and they sat watching Cinderella while they ate. Sasha laughed at Sam when he took a bite of his pizza and the cheese stretched out in front of him. It just kept stretching until Bucky reached over and tore it. Sam nodded his thanks and sucked the rest of the cheese into his mouth like a spaghetti noodle. The slurping sound he made sending Sasha and then Bucky into a fit of giggles. 

Right as they were finishing dinner Sam got a call from Mercedes. Her work apparently wanted her to stay overnight at a hotel and then work a bit more in the morning. Bucky heard Sam reassuring her that they could keep Sasha overnight just fine, that it was no problem. Sam let Sasha talk on the phone for a bit. She told her mom good night and then handed the phone back to Sam with a smile. Sam said “it’s fine” about five more times before he managed to hang up the phone. He gave Bucky a small smile and they went back into the living room. 

By the time the movie was over Sasha was asleep on the couch, her little mouth hanging open, soft snores coming out of her until she rolled over and snuggled into her arm. Bucky watched her sleep and smiled, his lips curving upward softly. He felt Sam staring at him and turned his head toward him to see Sam looking at them both, his eyes full of fondness and love. Bucky smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss. 

“Let’s get the peanut to bed.” Bucky whispered. Sam nodded and they both stood up. Sam scooping Sasha up in his arms without waking her and carrying her down the hall. Bucky trailed behind them, turning on the light in their guest room as Sam carried her to the bed. 

Bucky got her covered up after Sam got her little jeans off. They tucked her in and then stood looking down at her, their arms wrapped around each other’s waists. Bucky sighed when she made a little sleepy noise. He looked at Sam and Sam looked at him. 

“I want one.” They both said at once. Sam beamed at him and chuckled. Bucky smiled and bit his lip. They nodded, leaned in for a chaste kiss and then headed out the door. Both of them looking over their shoulders at the sleeping little girl at least twice before they made it out the door, content smiles on their faces.


End file.
